tf_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Data ważności
Inżynier i Medyk odkrywają pewną niepokojącą rzecz, podczas eksperymentowania z teleportami. Tymczasem, Skaut przestaje obrażać i wyśmiewać Szpiega, by uzyskać od niego rady i przysługę; Pani Pauling - asystentka/sprzątaczka/ekspertka od zabijania Administratorki stara się usunąć parę niepotrzebnych ciał; A Żołnierz zdobywa nowego, metalowego przyjaciela. Scenariusz [Scena przedstawia fragment ulicy na pustyni, podobnie jak w Poznajcie snajpera. W tle gra lekka muzyka fletwa z akompaniamentem bębnów. Obraz powoli zjeżdża w dół aż do zgniecionej puszki ''Bonka!. Nagle ciężarówka rozwożąca chleb RED wjeżdża na plan z prawej strony, odrzucając puszkę i zostawiając za sobą iskry, a po chwili niszcząc swój tylny zderzak. Jedzie ona dalej, po lewej stronie jezdni.] [''Cięcie na prawą stronę wana. Kamera przesuwa się od tyłu na przód pojazdu, podczas gdy w tle słychać mocniejsze uderzenia bębnów. Logo na boku ciężarówki jest podziurawione nabojami i schodzi z niego farba. Kamera dalej jedzie i zatrzymuje się przy kabinie bez drzwi, pokazując śpiącego Skauta i skupionego Grubego za kierownicą.] [Obraz ze środka kabiny. Przednia szyba po lewej ma kilka dziur po nabojach, a po prawej jest całkowicie stłuczona. Większość lewej strony zajmuje wielkie cielsko prowadzącego Grubego, a po prawej mały, wyluzowany Skaut. Pomiędzy nimi znajdują się wiszące kostki z futerkiem. Gruby kontynuuje jazdę prawą stroną ulicy, podczas gdy monitor na desce rozdzielczej zaczyna cicho pikać.] [Znów widok z boku. Gruby spogląda na Skauta z dezaprobatą. Z powrotem patrzy na drogę. Monitor znów zaczyna brzęczeć, a Gruby uderza Skauta, nie spuszczając wzroku z ulicy. Wstrząśnięty Skaut szarpie się, nagle obudzony] Scout: Aaa! Eee! Co?! Co? Och. [Skaut sięga swoją prawą dłonią i naciska przycisk przy monitorze. To rozmowa wideo od Panny Pauling.] Miss Pauling: Skaut, tu Pauling. Powiedz, że macie walizkę. Scout: Tak, mamy. Miss Pauling: I nikt was nie widział? Scout: Eeee. ręce i barkiZasadniczo to nikt. Miss Pauling: brwi obniżają się Właśnie tu jestem. Scout: Cóż, to zabawna hist... [Drzwi wewnętrzne ciężarówki nagle się otwierają i wchodzi z nich Żołnierz, który przygniata twarz Skauta swoją prawą ręką. Skaut podnosi ręce i próbuje się wydostać z nacisku ręki Żołnierza, a Gruby momentalnie traci kontrolę nad pojazdem.] Soldier: Witaj, panno Pauling! Zabiliśmy każdego i zabraliśmy walizkę! [Podnosi walizkę BLU] Miss Pauling: Nie każdego, Żołnierzu. Zostawiliście siedmiu świadków. [W tle widać zakrwawioną rękę szukającą pomocy. Panna Pauling odwraca się i strzela wytłumionym pistoletem. Ręka opada.] Miss Pauling: Sześciu. [Kamera robi cięcie i widać ciężarówkę wjeżdżającą na piaskową drogę otoczoną kamiennymi klifami. Na kamieniach widać kilka wieżyczek i budynek należący o RED w tle. Na dachu pojazdu widać martwego Żołnierza BLU. Po tym, jak wan wjeżdża pomiędzy klify, drewniany rekwizyt, przedstawiający kaktusa i kilka innych roślin, podnosi się z ziemi, a za nim pomalowana kurtyna, ukrywająca wejście.] Miss Pauling: rozmowę Słuchajcie, po prostu upewnijcie się, że walizka jest bezpieczna, dobrze? [Widok z niedaleka. Ciężarówka zjeżdża z rampy i wjeżdża do garażu. Tylny zderzak odpada.] Miss Pauling: Życzę wam miłego weekendu. [Widok z przodu ciężarówki, kierowany na jej wnętrze. Noga Demomana z BLU wystaje spod pogniecionej maski pojazdu. Gruby zatrzymuje pojazd. BLU żołnierz spada z dachu. Gruby zostawia kluczyki w stacyjce i opuszcza ciężarówkę.] Soldier: ręka wciąż zasłania twarz Skauta Do widzenia, panno Pauling! Opuszczam ciężarówkę. [Żołnierz wychodzi przez wewnętrzne drzwi, które zamykają się za nim. Cięcie na twarz Skauta, który patrzy na rękę zabraną z jego twarzy. Poprawia swoją czapkę i słuchawki i spogląda na drzwi.] Scout: Pa pa. Dobrze, więc... [Muzyka w tle się kończy. Skaut odwraca się do monitora.] Scout: Hej, hej, panno Pauling! Zanim wyjdziesz. Ach- Miss Pauling: Acha? [Ciągnie ciało. Skaut jąka i drapie się po twarzy.] Miss Pauling: [rozproszona] Skaut? Co? Powiedz coś. Scout: [Nabiera pewności] Jesteś pewnie bardzo zajęta w ten weekend, co? Miss Pauling: [podnosi się i strzepuje brud z rąk] Śmieszne, że pytasz. Umm. Wygląda na to, że będę... pozbywała się tych ciał. [podnosi Siekierę i przybliża się do kamery] Żebyście nie poszli siedzieć. Scout: [jąkając się] O, to dob-dobrze. Czyli... oboje jesteśmy zajęci. [Cięcie na monitor. Pauling patrzy na niego w ciszy ze zdziwioną twarzą. Nagle słychać syrenę i krzyczących strażników. Panna Pauling odwraca się od kamery.] Miss Pauling: Och! Muszę iść. [Znika z kamery. Można usłyszeć kilka strzałów. Monitor wyłącza się. Cięcie na widok z boku ciężarówki. Skaut odchyla się do tyłu i trzęsie rękoma.] Scout: Wszyscy ludzie zajęci... swoją zajętością. [W tle widać Grubego, przeszukującego lodówkę. Przed kamerą, od lewej do prawej przechodzi Szpieg z papierosem w dłoni.] Spy: Znów rozmawiasz z pustym sygnałem telefonicznym? Scout: [podnosi się i wskazuje na niego] Pieprz się. [Opuszcza swoją postawę i wygląda na przygnębionego. Spogląda na dół i śmieje się cicho do siebie. Wychodzi z pojazdu. Gruby wyciąga udko z lodówki i wyrzuca je za plecy.] [Kamera powoli przenosi się wraz ze Skautem od ciężarówki do biurka. Podrzuca kluczyki i łapie je w powietrzu. Żołnierz usiłuje wyjąć ciało BLU Demomana spod maski samochodu. RED Demoman podskakuje i z obrotem spada na Teleport po czym znika. Gruby znajduje kanapkę w lodówce i, opierając się o jej drzwi, bierze gryza.] Scout: [wskazuje na biurko, na którym znajduje się teleport i chleb] Hej, spójrzcie na to! Nad czym tak pracujecie, jajogłowi? [Medyk i Inżynier prowadzą dyskusję, ale odwracają się do Skauta, kiedy zaczyna mówić. Skaut rzuca w ich stronę kluczyki. Oboje patrzą się na niego, ignorując kluczyki, które spadają na ziemię.] Scout: Niezły chwyt. [Inżynier odwraca się do Medyka. Po chwili mówi do Skauta, kiedy Medyk daje krok wstecz.] Engineer: Taa... Słuchaj, trochę eksperymentowaliśmy na Teleporterze. [Żołnierz podchodzi, zainteresowany. Gruby zostaje przy lodówce, jedząc kanapkę, ale obserwując całe zajście.] Engineer: Spójrzcie wszyscy, na to. [Inżynier podnosi swoje PDA i aktywuje Teleporter; ten zaczyna się rozkręcać. Żołnierz podpiera się rękoma za boki. Nagle, pojawia się kolejny bochenek chleba, kręcąc się powoli. Gruby jest nieco zaintrygowany, ale Żołnierz jest niemal w zachwycie, wyciąga swoje obie ręce by dosięgnąć chleb. Skaut nie jest zaskoczony.] Scout: [bez zainteresowania] Łał. Możemy teleportować chleb. Super wieści! Umm. Demo wrócił już z tym piwem? Bo ja... [Odwraca się na chwilę, podczas gdy Medyk podnosi bochenek i rozłamuje go na dwie części. Wnętrze chleba pokryte jest zielonymi kulkami i zębami. Inżynier krzywi się, podczas gdy Skaut odskakuje i unosi ręce w powietrze.] Scout: Co to kurna jest?! Medic: [wesoło, podnosząc jeden kawałek chleba] Nowotwory! [Cięcie na Grubego. Spogląda z obrzydzeniem, przestaje jeść swoją kanapkę i patrzy na nią.] Engineer: [poprawiając kask] Wiecie chyba, co to znaczy? [Żołłnierz łapie Skauta za gardło i rzuca go na biurko, trzymając i dusząc.] Soldier: Ach! Nie możemy teleportować więcej chleba! [Niemal nie udusił Skauta, puszcza go jedną ręką i unosi, z zamiarem uderzenia. Inżynier wkracza, podnosząc ręce.] Engineer: Ło! Ło... Nie zupełnie, Żołnierzu. swoją rękę na plechach Żołnierza i uśmiecha się Możemy teleportować tyle chleba, ile tylko chcemy. [Jego uśmiech znika, a on ściąga swój kask. Gruby spogląda na kanapkę, wącha ją, unosi ramiona i kontynuuje jedzenie jej.] Engineer: To dotyczy was wszystkich. Jeśli kiedykolwiek było coś, co chcielibyście zrobić przed... Wiecie. Śmiercią. Teraz jest na to dobra pora. [Nagle słychać głos Szpiega. Inżynier odwraca się. Cięcie na Szpiega, który wymachuje ręką, trzymając papierosa.] Spy: Ile czasu minie, zanim te nowotwory nas zabiją? Medic: Cóż... [gestykuluje, myśląc głośno] wszyscy używamy teleportów około sześć razy dziennie... [Cięcie na resztę drużyny, Skaut nadal masuje kark, Żołnierz stoi w spokoju, Gruby wciąż opiera się o lodówkę, a Inżynier zakłada kask na odwrót. Cięcie na Medyka.] Medic: ... Przez cztery lata. I nie jesteśmy chlebem. Hmm. [Odwraca się gwałtownie.Szpieg jest zaskoczony.] Medic: Trzy dni. Tak. [Kamera robi dramatyczne zbliżenie na twarz Medyla] Medic: Mamy jeszcze trzy dni do śmierci. [Cięcie z powrotem na drużynę. Skaut i Gruby są zaniepokojeni, kiedy Inżynier patrzy na podłogę. Żołnierz, zmieszany, liczy: jeden, dwa...] Demoman: Łuuuuuuuu!! Łuuuuu!! [Pojawia się z błysku stojącego teleportera. Triumfalnie świętuje swoje pojawienia skrzynką piwa, z butelkami zakorkowanymi przez plasterki cytryny, w prawej ręce, jedną butelką w lewej i innymi butelkami umieszczonymi na pasach, na klatce piersiowej zamiast granatów. Ma na sobie duże sombrero oraz okulary w kształcie lampki i drinkiem Margarita.] Demoman: Łuu. [rozgląda się po twarzach kolegów] Co? [Tablica wprowadzająca] [''BAZA RED: 70 DO ŚMIERCI Cięcie na budynek RED. Jest noc, a pojedyncza wieżyczka poziomu pierwszego strzeże wejścia do środka''] [Cięcie na zbliżony widok stołu do pokera. Cygaro tli się w popielniczce, kiedy Szpieg rzuca na stół wiadro wypełnione karteczkami.] Spy: Oto jest wiadro. [Cięcie na widok najemników siedzących przy stole, z boku. Najbliżej po lewej znajduje się Demoman, trzymający swoją butelkę, dalej są słuchający Szpiega Snajper, Pyro, Gruby, Skaut i Żołnierz. Wszyscy mają na nadgarstkach zegarki z dużym wyświetlaczem. Opierający się o stół Żołnierz uważnie przypatruje się wiadru.] Soldier: Dobry Boże. Spy: Jest więcej. Soldier: [zdubiony] Nie... Spy: [ignorując go] Zawiera on przedśmiertne życzenia wszystkich z nas. [odwraca lekko głowę] Skaut. Zebrałeś karteczki z życzeniem od wszystkich? Scout: Och, tak jest! [Salutuje. Gruby krzyżuje swoje ręce.] Spy: Świetnie. Panowie, zsynchronizujcie swoje zegarki. DO DODANIA Ciekawostki * Na początku filmu w prawym dolnym rogu sceny jest napis "COPYRIGHT LOLOLOL", który jest nawiązaniem do filmów z serii "Poznajcie drużynę". * Ashly Burch, aktorka głosowa Panny Pauling, pomagała przy tworzeniu filmu. * Nolan North podkłada głos Inżyniera, z powodu niemożności oryginalnego aktora, Granta Goodeve'a. * BLU żołnierz nie pojawia się na wanie w scenie otwierającej. Jest tam dopiero, kiedy najemnicy docierają do ukrytej bazy. * W 14:42 Pyro bawi się z małym Zmutowanym Chlebem, jakby ten był szczeniaczkiem. Jest to zapewne spowodowane halucynacjami najemnika, które przedstawiają potworka jako zwierzę. Kategoria:Filmy